Edna
Edna is a recurring character in the canon and fanon series. She is Norman's girlfriend and the mother of Norman Jr. and Emily. Personality Edna may be a badass, but she is a good friend to Pinkalicious and Peter. She is also a good mother to her son.Edna's Baby Appearance Edna wears a light purple dress with a raspberry vest and 3 dark purple ties, held with a light purple and gold buckle. She also wears dark purple tights and raspberry boots (which match her top). She has white hair and wears a raspberry gnome hat and raspberry glasses on her eyes. For bed, Edna wears a raspberry bathrobe with a dark purple robe tie, a light purple nightgown, and dark purple slippers.In The Toy Robot, Edna was seen wearing a bathrobe as she was walking out of the Martinez house. She was also seen wearing a bathrobe in Hibernation and The X Ray Glasses. When she goes to a beach, Edna wears a raspberry bikini top (that resembles Pearl's bikini top) with matching bottoms. Edna often wears a purple towel tied around her waist whenever she is seen wearing her swim clothes.Gnome Beach: Edna wears this outfit while at the brand new beach that garden gnomes go to. Edna's swimsuit resembles Sarah Marshall's outfit she wore while in Hawaii in Forgetting Sarah Marshall. Trivia * Edna being Norman's girlfriend may make sense due to her having a crush on him in the canon episode Garden Gnome Party.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uL7Q4JeHSjo (skip to 11:27) * Edna's bathrobe was seen in The Toy Robot, Hibernation, The X Ray Glasses, Spoken, and Edna's sleepwalking.In Hibernation, Edna could be seen wearing her robe while she's asleep.Edna is seen in her robe at some point in The X Ray Glasses.In Spoken Edna could be seen in her robe for almost the whole episode * Edna sometimes hangs out with the Martinez family but other times she hangs out in her garden. * Edna is allergic to poison ivy.Edna's Allergy reveals that Edna constantly gets rashes whenever she is near poison ivy. * She had a partial non-speaking cameo in The Secret Door which may have implied Does Bad Things Guy either strangled or hung her. However, she is seen alive in Lost and Found. * The only time Edna was shown dead was in The Secret Door (possibly) and Edna's Mistake. However, these 2 episodes she was shown dead are not part of the canon. * Edna's swimsuit resembles Sarah Marshall's outfit she wore while in Hawaii in Forgetting Sarah Marshall. * Spoken reveals that Edna has a teddy bear named Annabelle and might be a bisexual. * Rumor has it that she has a crush on Ringmaster Gnome. * Edna has a habit of sleepwalking.Edna's sleepwalking * Edna used to have a habit of bedwetting when she was younger and had to wear pull ups to bed.Grace's New Friend (Apparently only Norman and Ringmaster Gnome knew about Edna's bedwetting) Gallery PIPE__000118.5133173.512x288.jpg|Edna being a badass Norman and Edna.png Edna and Norman cute moment.PNG Rainbow Edna.png Edna's cute.png Screenshot (14674).png Screenshot (13490).png Edna front view (kinda).png Carol Kane with her character Edna.png Screenshot (14658).png Screenshot (14656).png Edna takes off her glasses.png Edna thinking.png Edna with hands on hips.png Edna expy 3.PNG Edna and Norman are cute together.png Edna expy 6.PNG Edna in her formal attire.png Edna and Grace.png Snapshot 2 (10-8-2019 8-21 PM).png Edna and Ringmaster Gnome.png Edna expy 7.PNG Edna with eyes closed while in formal attire.png Edna's cute smile.png|Edna hiding her inner badass side Edna expy 8.png References Category:Characters Category:Gnomes Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters who wear robes to bed Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Badasses